Shardia Parkia
"Boom, done." -Shardia Parkia's "catchphrase" Shardia Parkia is one of the few humans in the "W.A.R. Journal Fanon Series". He is a self-proclaimed wizard and creator of a "far away planet" referred to as Anioria. He also claims to have created all universes except for the Real World (human earth) Universe. He sometimes has an Pembroke Welsh Corgi assistant named Wolf with him. Biography ﻿Shardia Parkia is a human from an unknown universe. He claims to be a wizard, and whenever he says he is, everyone just rolls their eyes and plays along with it. He is most likely senile from old age. Whenever he comes to the town the Happy Tree Friends live in he usually hangs out with Flippy (who is cured of his disorder) and Mouse Ka-Boom. Shardia often claims to be able to go back in time, jump dimensions, have eternal life (he is not the only one whose actually claimed to have found the secret to eternal life), and can use magic to heal and do other things. Though he never proves most of the things he says, he can do things no one else in the world could ever do. Shardia Parkia proves that he can heal anybody, even of things that can't usually be healed. He shows this ability when he lightly touched the Tiger General and the general had his left hand and eye back. Shardia does it again when he gives Louvin her sight back (even though she had a hole where her left eye would be and her other eye detached and couldn't see from it.) showing that he might actually be a wizard. Whenever he does magic or any other amazing feat, he usually utters his catchphrase, "Boom, done." He often talks about a corgi named Brookian, who he says rules Anioria. No one has actually met her, so she may not be real. Though no one has met any of the corgis he claims to know, he does and a Pembroke assistant named Wolf. Wolf says he is the head advisor for Brookian. He also claims to have all the books in all of the universes. He also says he has books on every character, saying that he plans their futures, and demises. This is true, because he showed them by writing in Petunia's book saying that she wouldn't mind things out of place in her home, and she didn't when she got home to see her house in a state of disorder. Character Personality Shardia Parkia, though appearing to be psychotic, is very nice and sociable. He loves to laugh and have fun with his HTF friends. Though Shardia Parkia is very nice, he is also a jerk sometimes. Residence He lives in a mansion just outside of town. He has a tremendous library, which is heaven for intelligent people like Sniffles and Ashley. Age Shardia Parkia's age still remains unknown. From what he says that he did places him at trillions of years old. Commander Wilkommen says that he's about 100,900,700 years old. Appearance Shardia Parkia looks like a stereotypical wizard, with a blue robe, pointed hat, white beard, and stars on his clothing. This just makes everyone think he's crazy. Trivia *﻿He was originally portrayed as a wise, old wizard who lived for freedom. *He loves the anime Soul Eater. Category:Fan Characters Category:Human Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Articles in need of images Category:Characters